


Réquiem de Soledad

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanto tiempo solo, llorando a sus nakama, vagando en un barco tan viejo como sus huesos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réquiem de Soledad

**Título:** Réquiem de soledad **  
Reto:** 001\. [naghi-tan punto livejournal punto com /19579 punto html](http://naghi-tan.livejournal.com%20/19579%20punto%20html)

 **Tabla:** Imágenes **  
Nombre del Autor:** Naghi-tan **  
Fandom:** One Piece ****  
Pairing, personaje o grupo: Brook

 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:**  Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, son de **Eiichiro Oda** yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Advertencias:** Antes de conocer a los mugiwara.

 **Resumen:** Tanto tiempo solo, llorando a sus nakama, vagando en un barco tan viejo como sus huesos.

 **Nota de autor:** Reto de **Fandom_Insano** , aunque la verdad, me gustó demasiado hacerlo.

 

 

 

Yohohoho, yohohoho,

Yohohoho, yohohoho,

¡Y! ¡Vamos a entregar

El Sake de Binks!

¡Siguiendo la brisa del mar!

¡Viajando en las olas!

¡A través de las profundidades saladas!

¡El alegre sol del atardecer!

¡Dibujando círculos en el cielo!

¡Mientras las aves cantan!

 

 

Sus huesudos dedos tocaban con ritmo aquella canción de los piratas, años completamente solo le estaban pesando, y aun así se mantenía en pie. El amargo recuerdo de sus nakama fallecidos siempre se colaba en su cráneo y se sentía tan solo… más se reanimaba tocando y afinando sus instrumentos musicales. Su capitán le había encargado a la tripulación, pero una emboscada había hecho mella de ellos, siendo muerto el médico de la tripulación.

Ahora cargaba con el peso de aquella promesa que no sabía si cumpliría, porque el mar era tan inmenso y había caído en Floride Triangle, se habían robado su sombra y no podía salir con el sol.

Adiós al puerto, a

Mi viejo pueblo natal.

Vamos todos a cantar con un Don

Mientras el barco parte.

Olas de oro y plata se

Disuelven en la espuma salada

Mientras todos

partimos a los confines del mar.

 

 

A veces escuchaba las risas y voces de sus nakama, como si nada malo hubiera pasado, y les veía… más cuando la realidad le golpeaba lo hacía y duro, recordándole una vez más la triste realidad que vivía a diario.

 

—Noventa grados, —su voz se escuchaba claramente en todo el navío, al igual que el sonar de sus huesos y el chocar de su cráneo, solo sus recuerdos y su misma voz lo podían mantener cuerdo.

 

Quería y no podía salir de ahí, cincuenta años y sentía que su querida Laboon ya no estaría en aquel lugar…

 

Vamos a entregar el

Sake de Binks.

Somos piratas , surcamos a

Través de los mares ,

Las olas son nuestras

Almohadas, el barco nuestro guía,

Ondeando la orgullosa calavera

En nuestras banderas y velas.

 

 

Por eso, cuando vio aquel barco con cabeza de un león no pudo contener su emoción, era la primera vez después de tantos años en la cual veía gente y sin recordar que era puro huesos su risa estridente se dejó oír. Y es que no podía sonreír, porque su cuerpo estaba temblando hasta los huesos… ¡Oh! Pero si ya lo era…

 

 

**Fin.**

  

 


End file.
